


A Lovely Christmas Roast

by johanirae



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Christmas, Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa visits the Hannibal residence. Er. No, seriously, he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Christmas Roast

**Author's Note:**

> My 2013 Christmas Card print! I apologize for any traumatized children who may have spotted this card


End file.
